


Hard Times

by frenchcherrie



Series: Little Miss Perfect [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Confessions, Cotton Candy, Drunk confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Night Stands, Soft boi mycroft, kiss kiss molly’s Lips, loads of crack, really short drabble, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchcherrie/pseuds/frenchcherrie
Summary: “If I was the last person on Earth— in the whooooooole universe; would you kiss me?”“Even if you weren’t, I’d still kiss you, idiot.”In which Mycroft Holmes and Molly Hooper get drunk and things slip.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Little Miss Perfect [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984828
Kudos: 28





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> A really soft Mollcroft ( Molly/Mycroft ) drabble. Mycroft is a soft boiii, I love him. Everyone give him the love he needs!
> 
> — Zia 💬💖

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

**HARD TIMES**   
_mycroft holmes / molly hooper_

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

_hard times,  
gonna make you wonder why you even try  
hard times,  
gonna take you down and   
laugh when you cry  
these lives,  
and i don't know how i even survive  
hard times, hard times  
and i gotta get to rock bottom_  
— _**hard times**_ , paramore __

≻───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────≺

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

“If I was the last person on Earth— in the whooooooole universe; would you kiss me?”

“Even if you weren’t, I’d still kiss you, idiot.”

In which Mycroft Holmes and Molly Hooper get drunk and things slip.

*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*

The first thing Mycroft thought about when he woke up was ‘Who the fucking hell planted stadium lights in my house?’. He squints, covering his eyes with his arm as the sun hits his face from the window. His head is pounding like there’s no tomorrow. It felt like someone literally grabbed his face and was trying to crush his skull.

**It was horrible**. 

The next thing he noticed when he woke up was an arm draped around his middle. He’s almost far too scared to see who it was who was asleep beside him, but then again he had to take accountability for what happened last night considering the fact that they were _naked_.

“Molly?” He breathes out and almost collapses. Molly— sweet, innocent, darling Molly Hooper was in his bed? Naked? W—They had sex?

He was almost entirely speechless. The woman stirs for a moment and eventually groans softly. He could tell she was experiencing the same thing as he was, so he put a robe on to get some ibuprofen and water for her and for himself.

A few minutes later, Molly Hooper wakes up to the sound of clicking and the smell of hot coffee. She smiles softly before she opens her eyes slowly and blinks away the sleepiness. She is immediately met with the sight of one Mycroft Holmes, staring at her intently.

He looks away immediately after realizing the woman had awoken, and shuts his eyes in embarrassment. He had been caught. This wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place.

At least, not like this. Never like this. 

Mycroft couldn’t deny his feelings for his only friend in years, but he also didn’t want to ruin it. It was a drunken mistake, last night. It was never supposed to happen. Molly was forever in love with Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft had never wanted to be his brother so much in his life.

There were so many disadvantages to being in a relationship with Mycroft, from his spontaneous work schedule to his nasty habit of deducing everything about his partner to tears, but Molly ... she found it amusing.

That’s why they became friends. He was so alike Sherlock that it seemed almost familiar to her.

Maybe that was the reason why she was in his bed as well. Because he was so like Sherlock that she, in her intoxicated state, had morphed him into his brother.

Oh dear Lord. He’s never felt so dirty in his life. He moves to stand up from the bed until he feels soft arms stretch around his middle and wrap themselves around his pudgy waist.

He almost wanted to peel her off because he didn’t want her to know. He was always insecure about his weight and now ... the woman he admired the most in this world was being so intimate with him. She was incredibly perfect and he was ... well, Mycroft Holmes.

“Do you really have to go? It’s a Sunday, isn’t it?” She murmurs against his back, voice slightly slurred and sleepy.

“Molly, I don’t think you’re in the right state of mind to get up. Take some medicine and go to bed.” He responds, slowly peeling her fingers away from his stomach, but she latches in tighter, moving forward.

“Stay with me, Mycroft.” He felt his mouth go dry and his heart beat faster against his chest. ‘ _Stay with me _’. The words seemed to echo in his head, playing over and over like his favourite melody.__

__“You’re hungover.”_ _

__“So are you.” She says, moving to place her chin on his shoulder as she looks at their reflections in the mirror._ _

__“Last night was a mistake.” He tells her, and she immediately stops her ministrations._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“You were drunk and I took advantage of that.”_ _

__“You were drunk too.”_ _

__“Yes, but I’m supposed to be the smarter one here. You were never supposed to sleep with me, Molly. Especially not with me knowing how you feel about my brother.” She scoffs, shaking her head as she falls back on the pillows. Her head pounded dully but she didn’t complain._ _

__“After last night, you still doubt my feelings for you?”_ _

__“Well, yes, alcohol intoxication leads people to do stupid things. Last night was a byproduct—“_ _

__“What was the saying? ‘A drunken man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts’.” She says, curling the sheets against her chest._ _

__“I meant what I said last night, Mycroft. I ... feel something for you. It isn’t love. I know it isn’t, not yet. But it’s getting there.” She tries moving her hair from her face which he does instead and brushes it down her ear._ _

__“I care for you, Molly.” She smiles lightly._ _

__“I know you do.” She takes his hand and slowly guides it to his face to cup his cheek. His stubble felt rough against her soft palm, but she didn’t mind. She rather liked it._ _

__“Are you busy today?” She inquires, and a smirk makes its way to his lips._ _

__“Like you said, it’s Sunday.”_ _

__“Then let’s make the most out of our little confession.” A giggle escapes her lips when she’s pushed down. The light stings her eyes just a tiny bit, but she doesn’t mind. Not while he’s on top of her, showing her how much he cared for in his actions._ _

__The scene is so domestic, it doesn’t even seem like Mycroft and Molly. But then again, it’s always the two you never expect._ _


End file.
